With all my Heart: All Over Again
by Frost-Chan
Summary: After finding out he's been in a coma for a year and his mother is still around, Bonnie takes it upon himself to act like the dream never happened. Of course, like most things, the plan goes sour. As if things couldn't get worse, right? Wrong. Bonnie finds himself alone again with only his mom for support. And things just keep going down hill.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie wakes up the next day, feeling energetic and happy. Bonnie gets out of bed, walking out of his room in record time, completely dressed and neat. Bonnie walks into the kitchen where Elizabeth is putting together both of their lunches.

"'M-mornin' mom." Bonnie greets.

"Good morning, sweetie. I made you an extra special lunch." Elizabeth says, smiling brightly. The purple haired boy hugs Elizabeth, grabs his lunch, bag and guitar before walking out the door, throwing a 'love you' and 'see you after school' over his shoulder. Bonnie walks to school, his hair swaying back and forth as he walked. A few of the girls swoon over Bonnie's appearance. A couple of boys glared at Bonnie. Bonnie walks up to his four friends.

"H-hi, guys!" Bonnie greets cheerfully.

"Hey Bon! You're so happy!" Chicadira cheers, throwing her hands up. Bonnie giggles and copied Chicadira. The two friends hug.

"Hey, Bon. How was your first night out of the hospital?" Frederick asks.

"I-it was actually nice." Bonnie says.

"Ye picke' th' bes' time ta wake up, lad. There be a talen' show in a few weeks. We ca' sig' up now! Af'er all, tha' be th' reaso' I be here now." Felix announces.

"Yes! That would be awsome! I know the perfect song!" Bonnie cheers.

"Woo! Let's go!" Chicadira exclaims cheerfully. The five walk into the office and walk to the table holding papers and pencils.

"What'll be our name?" Frederick asks.

"The Fazbear Crew!" Chicadira yells. Frederick smiles and nods and writes down the group name and members.

"Bon, what's the song you had in mind?"Frederick asks, looking at Bonnie.

"S-se-Secrets by m-Mary Lambert." Bonnie stutters. Frederick raises a brow but shrugs it off and writes the song down.

"They gave the participants time out of classes to practice and such." Gold informed.

"Sense you know the song, you get to take the lead, Bon." Frederick says, patting Bonnie's shoulder. The purple haired boy quickly and nervously inches away from Frederick. The group used the first half to just catch up and chat before eating lunch.

After lunch, the five walk back to the music room. Bonnie shows them the lyrics and they all sing as they walk.

"I got Bi-polar disorder, my shits not in order, I'm overweight, I'm always late, I've got too many things to say, I rock mom jeans, cat earrings." Chicadira sings.

"Extrapolate my feelings, my family is dysfunctional but we have a good time killing each other." Freddy sings.

"They tell us from the time we're young to hide the things that we don't like about ourselves, inside ourselves." Gold sings.

"I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else. Well I'm over it." Felix says.

"I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)! I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are)! So what? So what? So what? So what? " All five sings together.

"I can't think straight, I'm so gay. Sometimes I cry a whole day.I care a lot, use an analog clock and never know when to stop. And I'm passive, aggressive. I'm scared of the dark and the dentist. I love my butt and won't shut up and I never really grew up." Bonnie sings, laughing at the end. The five practice, talk and laugh for the remainder of the day. At the end of the day, the friends part and go home. Bonnie walks to his house quickly, opening and closing the door quickly.

"Welcome home, sweetie. How was school?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm going to be in the talent show with my friends. It's going to be so much fun!" Bonnie cheers.

"I'll be there to cheer you on, sweetie. Dinner's going to be done shortly so go take a bath, okay?" Elizabeth says.

"M'kay, m-mom." The purple haired boy agrees and walks into the bathroom after putting his things away. Bonnie turns on the water and grabs a pair of scissors. He slowly cuts his hair so it reached the middle of his back. Bonnie threw the hair away before getting undressed and into his warm bath. He thought about the dream, sighing. "Why'd I have to have that kind of dream? Things like that don't happen... Even though..." Bonnie sighs. A knock sounds from ouside the bathroom. Bonnie sits up and waits. Nothing. The purple haired boy relaxed again.

"Bonnie! Someone's here for you to meet." Elizabeth calls. Bonnie quickly gets out of the water, drys off, gets dressed and hurries out. As soon as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom, he sees a black haired man that looked to be in his twenties hugging Elizabeth. "Bonnie, this is your half brother, Jason. He just got back from collage."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie stares at Jason.

"D-does this mean I have to share my room?" Bonnie asks

"I'm not sharing a room with a hormonal teenager. Who knows what you do in there. I'll sleep in the living room. You mind bringing my stuff in, little bro?" Jason asked. Bonnie growls and fixes his hair before walking out the door and grabbing the heavy bags. The purple haired boy towed the bags in and dropped them at Jason's feet and stomps off to his room, slamming the door.

"Jason, please be more... gentle with Bonnie. He's been through enough in his life." Elizabeth says softly.

"Sorry, mom. I didn't know he was that sensitive. I'll go apologize." Jason says, putting his bags in the living room and going to Bonnie's room, walking in. "Hey, little bro."

"B-buzz off, jerk..." Bonnie mutters. Jason sits down next to Bonnie and drapes an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a jerk. I just don't know you well. Also, Like the hair. It suits you and goes with them red eyes of your's."Jason says. "What got you so touchy? Do I need to beat the shit outta someone?"

"...Alot of th-things..." Bonnie mutters.

"How old are you?" Jason asks.

"seventeen, I think..." Bonnie replies. Jason taps his chin in thought before pulling Bonnie up and dragging him towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm takin' Bonnie out for a bit. We'll be back before ten." Jason called.

"Alright. Come back in one piece and not drunk." Elizabeth tells Jason.

"Alright, will do." Jason says, walking out the door with Bonnie. Jason walks to a convenience store and grabs a twelve pack of beer and three bottles of soda. He walks to the counters and pays, hiding the items in bags. Jason walks out and rests an arm on Bonnie's shoulder. "Tell me, do you have a girl? Bet you're a lady killer."

"No I don't... I d-do like someone though... H-his name is f-Frederick..." Bonnie mutters nervously, blushing bright.

"... Hmm." Jason hums. "I need to get you laid."

"W-what?" Bonnie asks. Jason pulls out a bottle and gives it to Bonnie.

"Drink this. It's good, trust me." Jason says. Bonnie reluctantly takes the bottle and sips it. Bonnie coughs and sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"I-it's gross." Bonnie states.

"Keep drinking, the taste gets better." The older says.

"I t-think I'm done... I wanna go home..." Bonnie mutters. Jason stops Bonnie and took out another bottle.

"How about I'll drink some with you." Jason says, putting the bottle to his lips. Bonnie slowly follows suit, tipping the bottle up, eyes closed tightly, and drinks as much as he could. Jason drinks his casually, finishing it quickly. When Bonnie finishes his, he stares at the bottle. "'nother one, little bro?" Bonnie drops the bottle and holds out his hand. Jason smirks and give the purple haired boy another bottle of beer. Bonnie takes a drink, already getting tipsy from the beer. Jason chuckles. "You know little bro. You might as well give up on chasing this Frederick character. He won't do you good."

"B-but I l-looooove hiiim..." Bonnie whines, his words slurred.

"It'll save you heart break." Jason says. Bonnie glares, snatches the bag and walks away, drinking the beer. Bonnie sighed until he heard a giggle. Bonnie follows the sound to a group of girls. The girls notice Bonnie and surround him. Bonnie's eyes widen as he begins to panic a little.

"Aww~. Such a cute boy~." One girl says.

"That's an understatement." Another says. Bonnie drops everything as the girls advance, forcing him to the wall. Bonnie panics more. The girls giggle more.

Jason finally finds Bonnie, passed out, in an ally, his pants unzipped and unbuttoned.

"Great... C'mon, little bro..." Jason mutters, putting Bonnie's arm around his neck and lifted him up. Jason hurries back to the small house that was home and walk in. Jason takes Bonnie to his room and lays him in bed. The blackette pulls the blanket to Bonnie's chin and sighs. He looks at the pictures on the nightstand, smiling a little. Jason takes out a smaller photo of him, Elizabeth and baby Bonnie and sets it on the nightstand.

 _ **{A/N: I do not condone nor support underage alcohol consumption.}**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie groans and holds his head, blinking open his eyes. Bonnie sits up and gets out of bed and to the bathroom. Bonnie stops about half way to the bathroom before throwing up. Bonnie moans in discomfort and holds his stomach. Elizabeth opens her door and spots Bonnie. Elizabeth rushed to the purple haired boy and rubs his back as he threw up again.

"Jason! Get a glass of water!" Elizabeth calls.

"On it." Jason replies, walking to the kitchen.

"Hurry!" Elizabeth urges. Jason walks up tho Elizabeth and hands the water to her. "Drink this sweetie..." Bonnie takes the glass and carefully drinks it. Bonnie hands the empty glass back to Elizabeth. "What caused this?"

"I think it was whatever Jason told me to drink last night..." Bonnie mumbles.

"What did it taste like?" She asks softly.

"Gross... warm and kinda bitter." The purple haired boy said. "But that's not all."

"What else is there? You can tell me sweetie." Elizabeth says. Jason starts to sneak away.

"Jason said he needed to get me 'laid' after I mentioned that I had a crush on Freddy, and the rest is kinda vague but I remember a little here and there, mostly getting angry over something and walking off before meeting a bunch of girls... I don't remember much else other than feeling... funny... down there..." Bonnie muttered.

"Go back to bed, sweetie. Don't worry about school. Your friends'll be here in a few minutes. I'll have them tell your teachers that you're sick." Elizabeth says. Bonnie nods slightly and slowly heads back to his room and bed. "JASON! Get your ass back here this instant!" Jason drops his head and shuffles towards Elizabeth. The blue haired woman smacked Jason as soon as he stood in front of her. Elizabeth proceeds to yell at Jason. The door bell rings and Elizabeth hurries to answer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Leterrix!" Chicadira greets.

"If you're here to pick up Bonnie, he's not going today. He's not feeling well." Elizabeth says.

"Awww, poor Bons! We can stay to help." Chicadira offered.

"Thank you. Are you sure it's alright to skip school?" Elizabeth asks.

"We're sure! I'll make Grandma's special, homemade chicken noodle soup~! It always makes me feel better." Chicadira says. Elizabeth let them all in and goes back to scolding Jason. The four help clean, or organize, the house and cook. Frederick stops by Bonnie's room to check on him. Bonnie was sleeping soundly, a pale pink blush on his face. Frederick quietly closed the door and walked out to the kitchen. Half an hour later, Gold walks off to check on Bonnie as the other three stay in the kitchen and talk. not even a few minutes later, Gold comes back, a notebook in his hand.

"We're leaving." Gold stated.

"What? Why?" Chicadira asks.

"Here's why." Gold says, tossing the notebook on the counter, on a specific page. Chicadira and Felix read it. By the end, both have either disgusted or horrified expressions.

"What's going on?" Frederick asks.

"Get your bag. We're going back to school." Gold says.

"W-what about B-" Frederick starts.

"Forget him!" Gold tells his twin and drags him to the door. Frederick reluctantly picks up his bag and walks out, followed by his three friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bonnie woke up and went about his morning like normal. Bonnie walked to school and saw Chicadira, Felix, Gold and Frederick. Bonnie runs up to them and waves. The three didn't acknowledge Bonnie.

"H-hi, guys." Bonnie said.

"Di' ye hear somethin', lass?" Felix asks.

"No. Why? Did you hear something?" Chicadira asks.

"I think it be th' win'." Felix replies. Bonnie frowns slightly.

"G-guys...?" Bonnie calls softly. Gold turns and glares at Bonnie. Bonnie flinches.

"Get lost." Gold growls. "We aren't going to be friends with a sicko like you." Bonnie didn't move. Instead, balling up his fists. The bell rings and all but the five went to class.

"I don't get it. Why does everyone treat me like shit? What's got you so angry with me?" Bonnie asks, tears in his eyes.

"You know what it is. Going around and fantasizing about having sex with my brother." Gold snaps.

"That's not my fault." Bonnie says. "I couldn't control what happens when I'm in a coma."

"Bullshit."

"You try being in that position! Liking someone and never being able to tell them! Wait, how do you even know!?"

"Your stupid notebook." Gold says.

"You read my journal!?" Bonnie yells. Gold nods. Bonnie makes a move to hit Gold but instead hits his own head, crying.

"Don't bother showing up to the talent show." Gold snaps.

"You know what, some great people you guys are. Congrats! You're worst than anyone I have ever met. I'm sorry for obviously ruining your happy lives." Bonnie turns and walks away, head down. Frederick looks at Bonnie in shock. Gold pulls Frederick into the building. Bonnie glances back and breaks into a sprint for his home. Reaching his sanctuary, Bonnie pulls the door open and runs to his room, in tears.

Jason stands at the desk in his new classroom.

"Gerade Anderez?" Jason calls.

"Here!" Said boy replies.

Bonnie Leterrix?" Jason calls. "Bonnie Leterrix!" Jason look at the empty seat that's normally where Bonnie sits. "Has anyone seen Bonnie?"

"Who cares about that sick fuck." Gold snaps. Jason slams his hands on the desk, leaving the sound to reverberate through the air.

"That is my fucking brother, bitch. What did you do?" Jason growls. Gold's eyes widen.

"No wonder he's fucked up." Gold says. Jason growls and marches up to Gold.

"I'm surprised he's not jerking off because of this Frederick character. He deserves friends that don't stab him in the back. You are a lucky son of a bitch, Gold Fazbear."

"Lucky-"

"Lucky that I haven't ripped your dick off and shoved it up your fucking ass." Jason growls. "And I don't give a shit if I get fired." Jason walks back to the front of the room and began the class. The door opens half way through class and Bonnie walks in, expression blank. Bonnie sat down in the far back and held his guitar close. At the end of class, most everyone left except the four friends. Jason shoves Gold out of the way. "You aright, little bro?" Bonnie glances at Jason before breaking down in tears. The four left, although Frederick was hesitant. "Just a little longer, little bro. Then we're off. Just the three of us." Bonnie hugs his half brother for comfort. Jason sighs and pats Bonnie's back.

Jason leads Bonnie into their home.

"We're home, mother." Jason announces. "And I have to talk to you."

"I'm in the kitchen." Elizabeth said. Jason sits Bonnie down and walks into the kitchen.

"Bonnie's 'Friends' aren't very good at that. They're treating him like shit. I think we might end up needing to move." Jason says.

"Oh dear... We'll need to find out what state and city then find a house, work up the funds... and my poor baby will be put through all that all over again..." Elizabeth says.

"I'll try yo be there as much as I can, which is why I took the job to start with. We have time." Jason tells the blue haired woman.

"I certainly hope so..." Elizabeth sighed. "For Bonnie's sake."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the talent show and Bonnie had signed up for himself. Others laughed and teased Bonnie.

"Next one on the stage is Bonnie Leterrix!" The announcer calls. Bonnie stepped onto the stage, microphone earpiece in place, guitar in hand. Bonnie begins strumming his guitar as the rest of the music starts.

" _You could have been all I wanted but you weren't honest. Now get in the ground. You choked off the surest of favors but if you really loved me you would have endured my world. Well if you're just as I presumed, a whore in sheep's clothing, Fucking up all I do and if it's here we stop then never again will you see this in your life?" Bonnie takes a quick breath then continued singing. "Hang on to the glory at my right hand. Here laid to rest, is our love ever longed? With truth on the shores of compassion you seem to take premise to all of these songs. You stormed off to scar the armada like Jesus played martyr, I'll drill through your hands, the stone for the curse you have blamed me." By now the entire crowd was amazed by the performance. "With love and devotion, now die as you sleep. But if you could just write me out. To never less wonder... happy will I become. Be true that this is no option, so with sin I condemn you. Demon play, Demon out. Hang on to the glory at my right hand. Here he's laid to rest is our love ever longed? With truth on the shores of compassion. You seem to take premise to all of these songs. One last kiss for you. One more wish to you. Please make up your mind girl... I'd do anything for you. One last kiss for you. One more wish to you. Please make up your mind girl... Before I hope you die!_ " Bonnie kept on playing expertly, living up to the original version, as he dances and hums. When it ends, he let the violins take over before bowing and walking off stage. Frederick claps, amazed at the performance.

After the remaining acts, the participants walk back onto the stage and wait for the results.

"And the winner of this year's talent show is..." The announcer pulls out the paper. "Bonnie Leterrix with his performance of 'Welcome Home'!" Most of the crowd cheered as the trophy is handed to Bonnie. The purple haired boy bows and walks out of the building to meet his mom and Jason. Jason claps again and Elizabeth hugs him. Frederick runs towards Bonnie while Gold was trying to stop him. Frederick hugs Bonnie tightly.

"That was amazing, Bon! You were so great!" Frederick praises. Bonnie's eyes are wide as he goes bright red.

"Freddy! Get back here now!" Gold snaps. Frederick pulls away, keeping one arm around Bonnie, and looks at Gold and Flips him off. Frederick looked back at Bonnie.

"You are amazing and frankly, if you have weird dreams, you have weird dreams." Frederick blushes lightly. "To be honest, I can't say much cause... Well, I had those types of dreams too."

"R-really? Y-you had... intimate dreams?" Bonnie asks, shocked.

"Yeah, especially for the last year." Frederick said. Gold pulled on Frederick's coat. "Gold! Stop!" Bonnie balls his fists and punched Gold as hard as he could. Everyone stares at Bonnie.

"That's for trying to make Freddy do something he doesn't want to!" Bonnie yells and hit Gold again. "That's for calling me names!" Bonnie strikes Gold again. "That's for putting me down after I finally built myself back up! For pushing me back into that hole of depression! For treating me like a freak because of something I can't control! For keep Freddy in the dark! For everything!" Bonnie hit Gold repeatedly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Frederick pulls Bonnie up and into a tight embrace.

"It's alright Bon... Shh..." Frederick murmurs, petting Bonnie's hair.

"I was waiting for that. Ow..." Jason says, rubbing his arm.

"Bonnie, sweetie. Time to go." Elizabeth says.

"Actually, Mrs. Leterrix, I was wondering If I could take Bonnie out for a bit." Frederick asks.

Elizabeth smiles, "As long as you treat him like a prince." Frederick smiles back, picks up Bonnie and runs off. Elizabeth and Jason get in their car and drive off, leaving Gold sitting in the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Frederick leads Bonnie to his house and opens the door.

"Hey, mom, can I get my allowance early?" Frederick asks.

"Of course! Just clean your room!" Mrs. Fazbear calls.

Frederick sighed irritably, "But mooooom. I was going to take Bonnie out."

"I c-can help you, Freddy." Bonnie offers.

"No, I can do it. My mom'll make you a snack or something while you wait, if you want." Frederick says softly.

"O-oh... okay." Bonnie stutters. Frederick gave Bonnie a smile and walks up the stairs.

"Would you like anything, Bonnie?" Mrs. Fazbear asks.

"N-no... Thank you for the offer, though..." Bonnie replies and sits on the floor, waiting for the brunette. After almost an hour, Frederick walks down the stairs. He walks up to his mom.

"My room's cleaned." Freddy sighs.

"Good! Now, here's your allowance." Mrs. Fazbear says, handing Frederick about forty dollars. "Now go have fun." Frederick took the money and walks to where he left Bonnie. In truth, Frederick was extremely nervous. He was more or less taking Bonnie on a date. Frederick swallows, kneels down and gently shakes the younger.

"Bonnie. Time to go." Frederick says. Bonnie lifts his head and looks at Frederick, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "It's time to head out, Bon."

"Okay..." Bonnie mumbles. Frederick smiles and holds out his hand after standing up. Bonnie takes Frederick's hand and stands up. The freckled brunette couldn't help but geek over how cute the half-asleep Bonnie is.

"Ready to go?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bonnie says, shaking himself awake. Frederick leads the purple haired boy out the door, leaving the trophy behind. Frederick looks at Bonnie.

"What do you want to go?" Frederick asks.

"M-movies?" Bonnie suggests. Frederick smiles brightly at Bonnie, making the younger blush lightly. The freckled brunette wraps an arm around Bonnie.

"Sounds good." Frederick says. Bonnie looks away almost shyly. Frederick chuckles. A few minutes later, the pair are walking into the theater. "I heard Unfriended was a good movie. Supposedly, it's a horror slash suspense."

"Haven't heard of it." Bonnie mutters.

"let's see if it's worth the hype." Frederick says. "If you get scared, I'll be right there."

"I won't get scared..." Bonnie mumbles. Frederick chuckles.

"Stay here. I'm going to get the tickets then we'll get snacks and drinks, alright?" The freckled brunette asks. Bonnie nods. Frederick leaves to get the tickets. Bonnie sat down at the bench.

Meanwhile, Gold sighs, walking back to his home.

"Fuck me and my damn over-protective shit..." The golden blond muttered. He admits he deserved every hit Bonnie landed. He sighs again. "I need to apologize tomorrow..." Gold walks into the medium-sized house and goes to the living room, plopping on the couch and watching TV. Hours pass before Frederick returns, pulling Bonnie along.

"That was fun..." Bonnie mutters.

"The movie was good. And your reaction was adorable, everything made you jump till you finally grab my arm." Frederick says. "I got something else too."

"What?" Bonnie asks softly. Frederick leans down, taking Bonnie's face in his hands, and kisses the younger. Bonnie's eyes go wide before closing, melting from the gentle display of affection. Frederick pulls away and wraps his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"I love you, Bonnie." Frederick murmurs, touching his forehead to Bonnie's.

"I l-love you too." Bonnie returns. Frederick kisses the purple haired boy again. Bonnie kisses back, slinging his arms around Frederick's neck. Gold opened the door and waits for the new couple to break. After the kiss, Gold taps his brother's shoulder. the pair look at the golden blond.

"Bonnie, I want to apologize for being an ass. I had no right. I just was worried about Freddy's well being. I didn't want him to hurt." Gold mutters. Bonnie stays quiet for a minute.

"It's a-alright. And I'm sorry for h-hitting you." Bonnie returns.

"I deserved that. I was being a raging ass and you didn't deserve that treatment." Gold says. "Friends again?"

"Friends." Bonnie agrees. Frederick places an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Good 'cause Bon's stayin' the night." Frederick says.

"Oh. Nice performance, by the way." Gold tells Bonnie.

"T-thanks..." Bonnie mumbles. The trio walk into the house, talking away.

 _ **{A/N: UGH! Finally! Okay. I need ideas. BAD. That, and I need to stop procrastinating or take a day off. I don't know. Also, would any of you want GoldxSpring or GoldxBonnibel? And while you're at it, let me know if you want a squeal with the chosen couple. That is all.}**_


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick hugs Bonnie closer in his sleep, mumbling 'my Bon'. A knock sounds on the other side of the door as the three boys slept.

"Freddy! Gold! Time to get up! You two have school today!" Mrs. Fazbear calls. Frederick groans, staying asleep and holding Bonnie closer to himself. Gold sat up and glanced at the pair. Gold quietly walks to the door, opening and closing it silently. The golden blond walks to the kitchen were his mom was.

"Hey mom. I think Fred and I'll stay home today..." Gold mumbles, still half asleep. "Fred's sleeping upstairs still and I hurt."

"Well, alright. But you will be going back on Monday." Mrs. Fazbear tells her son.

"Alright, mom. We will." Gold mumbles as a knock sounds. "I'll get it." Gold shuffled to the door and opened it. Felix an Chicadira stands on the other side.

"'mornin' lad." Felix greets. Gold grunts and lets them in before going up the stairs to wake Frederick and Bonnie up.

"Guys. Get up." Gold says, pulling the blankets away. Bonnie whines ever so slightly and Frederick opens his eyes lazily.

"No..." Freddy mumbles. Gold facepalms and Forces the freckled brunette to release Bonnie. Frederick gets up. "What the hell?"

"Get up. Foxy and Chica are here." Gold states. Frederick sighs and picks up the sleeping Bonnie and they both walk down stairs. Frederick sits down on the couch, Bonnie on his lap.

"Bon. Time to wake up." Frederick says softly.

"I don't wanna..." Bonnie mumbles sleepily. Frederick rolls his eyes .

"Bon. You gotta get up so I can get you back to your house." Frederick says. Bonnie grabs Frederick sleep shirt in a death grip. Chicadira walked into the room and squealed.

"Ahh~! My OTP is happening~!" The short blond cried happily.

"Shh! Bon's sleeping. And he won't wake up so now I have to get the phone and call his mom so I can tell her that we'll be late... Actually, I got an idea." Frederick stands up, sets Bonnie on the couch and takes his shirt off. "Sorry guys." Chicadira giggles as Bonnie hugs Frederick's shirt.

"Bon really didn't want to let go." The blond giggles. "So cute~!"

"Wait, You aren't mad at him?" Frederick asks. "You acted angry."

"Gold told us to. Truth be told, at first I was shocked then I thought 'Oh my gosh~! Bonnie likes him~!' and then I squeed at the fact my OTP was gonna have a chance at happening." Chicadira explains. "I kinda figured Gold was just being over protective like every other time another gay looked at you. He'd give this look that if it was possible there'd be people dead." Everyone gapes at Chicadira, causing her to giggle again. Frederick goes back to calling Elizabeth so to tell her what's going on. Gold sits down with a pie he some how got without Frederick's knowledge and ate it. Chicadira sits on the floor, Felix following her lead. Frederick returns after a few minutes.

"His mom's coming to pick him up in about an hour or so." The freckled brunette says, managing to get his shirt away from Bonnie and slipping it on. Frederick picks the purple haired boy and sits back down.

"Oh, It's Friday, right?" Chicadira asks.

"Yeah, why?" Gold questions.

"Tomorrow, I'm setting you up on a date with a certain someone that keeps eyeing you." Chicadira says. "My cousen Chira suggested it."

"Do I have to? I really don't want to date any of the girls here." Gold groans.

"I didn't say girl, silly. He's actually very nice, but very... bi-polar. Everyone pretty much avoids him so he needs someone and who better than the one he's eyeing." Chicadira explains.

"Fine. I'll give it a try. If it ends badly, I'll blame you." Gold says.

"If it goes badly, which it won't." Chicadira giggles. Gold grumbles in response, finishing his pie. The five just laze about for the next hour. A knock sounds at the door. Frederick stood up, Bonnie still sleeping in his arms. The freckled brunette opens the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Leterrix." Frederick greets.

"Same to you." Elizabeth returns.

"Cassy! Come on in, lunch is just about done!" Mrs. Fazbear urges.

"Ah, thank you for the offer, Lilia, but I just came to pick Bonnie up to take him home." Elizabeth says.

"Nonsense! Let him stay the weekend! He'll be fine here!" Lilia says, pulling the blue haired woman through the door. Frederick walks back to the living room and sits down again.

 _ **{A/N: Holy shit, I feel so bad for taking so long. I'll try to be updating more often. I'm soooo sorry!}**_


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came in a blur as Chicadira hurriedly hauls Gold out of bed.

"Wakey wakey, Goldy~! You got a date to get ready for~!" The short blond says.

Gold groans, "I thought I said not to call me that."

"Too bad now get up or I'll get the cold water." Chicadira threatens.

"I'm up. Jeez..." Gold grumbles, going to his dresser and pulling out one of his nicer outfits.

"He's waiting at the nearby restaurant. Hurry up so you don't keep him waiting." Chicadira says. Gold walks out of his room, down the stairs and out the door. The golden blond teen walks to the restaurant silently. Stepping in, he was greeted by a teen about his age with dirty blond hair, one milky eye and a few scars. The teen waved to Gold.

"I'm Spring." The teen murmurs.

"Hey." Gold says in his normal calm manner. The two sit at a booth, neither saying anything. Spring shifts nervously.

"Um... Chira said her sister would set this up... so... s-sorry if I'm wasting you time." Spring sighs.

"Other than eating pie and watching TV, I had no plans so this isn't a waste." Gold shrugs. Both go quite and within minutes their ordered meals arrive.

"What the fuck? I asked for a hamburger!" Spring yells. "Not a fucking-" Gold hands Spring his hamburger.

"I'll eat the salad." Gold says. Spring calms down and hesitantly takes the food.

"I must look bad now..." Spring mutters.

"No. I already know that you're Bi-Polar." Gold says.

"It's split personality, dumbass." Spring snaps, glaring at Gold. Gold returns the stare with calm deep blue eyes.

"And I care why?" Gold asks. Spring looks surprised. "I don't care if you're thirty people. I didn't come by choice and I can easily leave."

"I'm sorry! Please don't go!" Spring pleads.

Gold grins, "Keep yourself under control and I'll stay. Deal?"

"Deal!" Spring agrees. Gold picks up a fork and eats the salad while Spring eats his hamburger. "So... why're you always so quiet in school?"

"I don't like most of the students in that school. Most are spoiled little ass wipes that kicked Bonnie around. Though I can't say much. I get stupid when I'm overprotective." Gold chuckles.

"Is that why you have a black eye?" Spring asks.

"Yeah. That kid's stronger then he looks." Gold mutters.

"I can tell." Spring murmurs. The pair finish their meals and talk a little more before walking out of the restaurant. "Can we... can we do this again some time?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm free next Saturday." Gold says. They wave to each other then walk to their respective homes. As Gold walks in the door, he's greeted by the obvious sounds of vomiting and coughing.

"Oh good! Gold, go get the thermometer from the upstairs bathroom!" Lilia told her son.

"Alright." Gold says, heading up the stairs and to the half bathroom. The golden haired teen grabbed the thermometer then headed back down. Lilia took the thermometer and passed it to Elizabeth who placed it in Bonnie's mouth.

"There's a nasty bug going around. Both Bonnie and Freddy caught it. Bonnie's been coughing and Freddy's been throwing up." Lilia informed.

"Where's dad?" Gold asks.

"At work." The blond haired woman responds. Elizabeth helps Bonnie up and out of the house to go home. Frederick grabs a bucket and throws up. Ronald steps into the house.

"I'm home." Ronald announces.

"Welcome home, honey." Darla says, smiling.

"H-hey d-dad..." Frederick grumbles. Ronald sits next to Frederick.

"Sick, kiddo?" Ronald asks. Frederick nods, clutching the bucket. Ronald rubs Frederick's back in a soothing manor. Gold walked up to his room and flopped on his bed, his thoughts going to next Saturday.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks past with Gold seeing Spring every Saturday. Gold paces in his room. Earlier that day, Spring had asked Bonnie and Freddy if they'd be willing to go on a double date. The two agreed. Gold sits on his bed for a moment while Frederick is fixing his suit, bow tie and top hat. Gold though, didn't know the first thing on looking nice.

"Hurry your ass, Frederick!"Gold groans.

"Why can't you get yourself ready again? Oh, that's right. You don't know how!" Frederick shouts.

"Shut up and go fuck your little Bonnie!" Gold yells.

"Then I'll let you figure that all out for yourself." Frederick says, walking out of his room and down the steps.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Gold screams.

"Takes one to know one!" Frederick calls. Gold screeches angrily. Frederick laughs and walks out the door. Frederick heads straight to Bonnie's house and knocks on the door. Elizabeth opens the door.

"Well, don't you look dashing. Come on in, Freddy." Elizabeth says. Frederick walks in. "Bonnie's in the bathroom, talking a bath so he'll be out momentarily. Jason! Time to go!"

"Alright!" Jason almost snaps. The two walk out of the house. Frederick walks to the bathroom and knocks.

"I'll be out in a m-minute!" Bonnie calls.

"Take your time since we have so much of it. Gold's still trying to get ready." The freckled brunette says.

"R-really?" Bonnie asks. "Well, I'm going to s-soak in the warmth f-for a bit..."

"Alright, Bons. I'll be waiting out here for you." Frederick says, sitting down. Ten minutes pass and Frederick's phone rings. The freckled brunette looks at it before answering. "What?"

"Freddy! Get your scrawny, dick loving ass back here and fucking help me!" Gold yells.

"Nnnnope. Won't do it. You're a big boy. Figure it out on your own." Frederick replies, hanging up. Bonnie walks out of the bathroom in a nice tailed vest, lavender undershirt adorned with black cuffs and collar, red ribbon tied around his neck, deep purple pants with the same design as his shirt, purple dress shoes and finally a fedora and finger-less gloves. Frederick's jaw drops as he blushed.

"D-do I look okay?" Bonnie asks.

"Sexy..." Frederick mutters. Bonnie giggles a little and walks up to Frederick. The taller immediately pulls Bonnie into a hug before kissing him. Bonnie closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Frederick's neck. Frederick picks Bonnie up and presses him against the wall, breaking the kiss.

"F-Freddy..." Bonnie murmurs. Frederick kisses Bonnie's neck, looking for the younger's sweet spot. Bonnie tilts his head up and places a hand on the back of Frederick's head, blushing. Bonnie moans softly as Frederick's lips graze the sensitive spot. The freckled brunette nibbles the spot, leaving a spot on Bonnie's pale skin. Frederick continues teasing Bonnie until the door opens. Both look at the door to see Elizabeth, Jason, Darla, Ronald and Gold. Frederick quickly sets Bonnie on his feet and backed away. Bonnie fixed his cloths and fedora while Frederick rubs the back of his neck. Elizabeth giggles.

"So that's how you decided to spend the time you had alone." Elizabeth says. Frederick shuffles, opening his mouth to apologize. "You spend it making my little boy happy in any way."

"You're not going to chase him off with a bat?" Gold asks.

"No. I think it's sweet. Plus, what they do in their free time is no body's business but their own. Unless it involves hurting my little boy then I'll do something." Elizabeth. Bonnie smiles at the blue haired woman and hugs her.

"T-thanks, mom." The purple haired boy murmurs.

"You're welcome, now you three need to hurry." Elizabeth says as Bonnie pulls away. The three boys head off to meet Spring for their double date. They meet the dark blond teen halfway. Bonnie and Frederick stayed dead silent.

"So, Freddy. Were you planning to actually fuck Bonnie~?" Gold asks.

"S-shut the fuck up, Gold. That's none of your d-damn business..." Frederick grumbles.

"Wait, what?" Spring asks.

"Freddy was lovin' up on Bon _real_ good~." Gold says. Bonnie punches Gold, as red as humanly possible.

"W-we weren't doing anything!" Bonnie yells.

"Then where'd the hickey come from, hmmm?" Gold asks. Bonnie covers the mark Frederick left on his neck. "That's what I thought." The four arrive at the restaurant. The host seats the four and they spend some time talking until the waitress arrived. Frederick goes ridged as she looks Bonnie up and down.

"What a cutie~." She purrs bending down, inches in front of Bonnie's face. Frederick and Gold glared at her.

"Do your job or you won't have one, bitch." Spring snapped. She looks at Spring and scowls.

"You're ug-" She starts.

"Don't finish that sentence or I'll slap you. Lady or not." Gold tells her. She huffs and ask for their orders. The four boys decided to share deserts. Gold sees the look on Spring's face before hugging him, surprising everyone. "She's just a jealous bitch cause she can't have any."

"I can agree with that, actually." Frederick says. "That's nice of you, Gold. Standing up for him like that." Gold shrugs and let go of Spring. He had to admit, he's starting to like-like the younger dark blond. The remainder of the date went without incident, letting them chat and laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple weeks had passed, with them scaring the shit out of Frederick by telling him they may be moving. The freckled brunette had stayed with Bonnie with Elizabeth's permission.

"Play safe, baby. You know the rules if anything heated happens." Elizabeth tells Bonnie, kissing his forehead and hugging him. "If anything happens, call me. We'll be back in two weeks."

"See you when you get back, mom." Bonnie says.

Elizabeth and Jason left, leaving the house to Frederick and Bonnie for the next two weeks. Frederick sighs and warps his arms around Bonnie.

"Now we have time alone. Wanna continue where we left off~?" Frederick asks, nuzzling Bonnie's neck. The purple haired boy moans softly. A knock sounds, interrupting the two.

"I b-better get that..." Bonnie says. Frederick groans and kisses Bonnie's neck.

"Just ignore it, Bons." Frederick whispers. The knock sounds again.

"Freddy... I need to answer that..." Bonnie murmurs.

"Alright, Bons. Just hurry, okay?" Frederick says, kissing the younger's neck before walking to the living room. Bonnie walks to the front door.

"Hello?" Bonnie calls. Silence. Bonnie looks through the peephole and finds nothing.

"Uh, hey Bon. You might wanna come here." Frederick calls. Bonnie hurries to the living room to find a man at the window. He instantly brightened up at the sight of Bonnie.

"I'd know that hair and those eyes from anywhere!" He yelled.

"W-who...?" Bonnie asks.

"It's Greg, your father! went missing on your second birthday, presumed KIA." The man says. Bonnie looks closer before throwing the window open and helping the older in. Bonnie tackles the older into a hug.

"It's n-not a dream this time! Y-you're actually here!" Bonnie cheers. " I'm going to call mom!" Bonnie dails Elizabeth's number after letting Greg go. "You won't believe who's home! ...It's dad! It's really him! I'll send a pic!" Bonnie snaps a photo of Greg and sends it to Elizabeth. A few minutes later he hangs up. "Mom's on her way back to get you, dad."

"It's been a long time since I've seen Elizabeth. And you! You've grown up to be quite a dashing young man!" Greg says.

"Oh! D-dad, This is Freddy! He's m-my..." Bonnie trails off.

"Boyfriend." Frederick says softly, wrapping his arms around Bonnie.

"That's great! I'm proud of my boy!" Greg cries happy tears. Just then, the door slams open and Elizabeth comes in. She stares at Greg before running up to him and kissing him. Jason walks in and just stands there, slightly shocked to see Greg. Bonnie cheers happily at being able to meet his dad face to face. Frederick laughs and hugs Bonnie. Elizabeth leads her husband out of the house, smiling. Jason follows them, giving Bonnie a small smile.

"You got your dad back..." Frederick murmurs. Bonnie smiles and looks at the freckled brunette.

"A-and I have you." Bonnie adds. Frederick kisses Bonnie, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Bonnie kisses back. The freckled brunette picks Bonnie up and takes him to the the couch, laying him down gently. Bonnie shakily undoes Frederick's shirt. The freckled brunette places his hands on Bonnie's.

"Calm down, precious. Don't rush." Frederick murmurs. Bonnie finishes unbuttoning Frederick's shirt, still shaking a little from nervousness and a little from unexpected excitement. Frederick leans down and kisses, bites and sucks on Bonnie's neck. The purple-haired boy gives a soft gasp, gripping onto Freddy's shirt.

"W-we should take th-this to my room..." Bonnie mutters between moans.

"As you wish, love~." Frederick breaths. He picks Bonnie up and heads to Bonnie's room. Once there, Frederick places the purplette on the bed and resumes kissing him. Frederick trails his fingers down Bonnie's chest, stopping at his pants. Bonnie breaks the kiss and took off his shirt before eagerly kissing Frederick.

 ** _{A/N: Next chapter will contain a Lemony lemon! If you don't want to read that, then might as well skip that chappy. But in other news, this story's no longer on hold and will be updated when I can.}_**


	11. Not a chapter

Hello. Frost-chan here. I know i haven't updated in a long time. That's due to me having to push art to the forefront in order to get the support i need in order to survive. as of now, I'm relying heavily on commissions and the generosity of others in the form of pledges and ko-fies. I'm trying very hard to get out chapters. I might even rewrite some stories since i've improved. If you want to help, you can find Links on my profile. Thank you for putting up with my shit. -Frost-chan


End file.
